


Take Me With You

by gmdx



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmdx/pseuds/gmdx
Summary: A little ficlet I wrote while preparing my barbarian, Kore's backstory.





	Take Me With You

Alard woke before the dawn. He had said his goodbyes the night before to make an early start and get to the next town by sundown. He had just finished packing when he heard a small, quiet voice.

"Take me with you."

He turned around to see his sister, Kore, wrapped in a robe.

"What?" he asked.

"Take me with you," she begged. Her voice shook and tears were just starting to form.

Alard looked at his feet. "You know I can't, Kore. Only I've been accepted." In one motion, he pushed his glasses up and wiped a small dribble of snot from his nose.

Kore pulled the handkerchief from her pocket and offered it to him. "Yes, I know that, but- but I'm good at lots of other stuff! Mother says I'm a decent seamstress when I try, or I could get hired in a shop somewhere! Or I've always wanted to be hired as like, a soldier or a bodyguard or a mercenary or something!"

Alard bit back a chuckle at the thought of his little sister busting up bad guys and wielding a greatsword. Sure, she was always scrappy in a fight against local bullies, but she was still a season shy of her 16th birthday and was as skinny and baby-faced as they came. 

Kore resigned at his silence. "They could have at least taken you all the way to Drimbel." 

"That's four days out of the way, Kore. They have to stick to the trade route." It was Kore's turn to remain silent. Alard took a deep breath. "You’re going to be okay. Just keep your head down and stay out of trouble. I'll write as often as I can." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I've got to go now. I love you."

"I love you." Kore whispered, barely audible. She watched Alard walk away. When he crossed the horizon, she stayed in the same position, until the rest of her family began to stir.

The next morning, Kore woke before the dawn. She needed an early start to make the next town by sundown.


End file.
